INK!Sans
'Ink Sans '''is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs (sorta). Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself( he does help create tho), only characters and things with in them. He is capable of drawing anything, and bringing it to life (outside of already deceased people). He was made by Comyet and has now been turned into an original character. Profile Ink lives off the creativity of artists, and lives outside the timeline, which means he does not have an AU to call home(his hight in this pic is not accurate). He supports artists to create new AUs and keep adding art to the fandom for as long as he can( really?..no). He is also the Protector of the Imagination and of AUs. He lives in a parallel world which he likes to call "The Doodle Sphere" and visits AUs to check the inhabits of it. In his parallel world, all the come together in the form of flying doors lost in a huge colorful garden and is married to error.( what do you mean " is married to error...nah!!..they are enemies..no tell lies) Fan-made themes are Megalopaintia and, Tokyovania. Note: they have not been confirmed( truer) Personality Ink is very excited and energetic although some times he can seem the oposite. He likes making art on people's walls. When getting too excited, he sometimes throws up black ink because he gets to exited. Ink cares about everyone he loves and always gives bad guys a second chance to make their lives better( sometimes). He is always happy to visit other AUs. Ink has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans' height, because he is slightly smaller than the Undertale Sans.( lol yes) Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to motivate people and make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk"...but he is a good person...not in underverse though( if you havent watched underverse on youtube plz watch it) Perhaps such positivity hides a lot more than expected. It has been confirmed by Comyet that, despite popular fan theories, Ink is ''not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." Also loves pizza. Backstory Ink started out as an unfinished AU, still half a sketch with no soul or emotions. He, out of his whole AU, could feel some emotions once multicolored paint engulfed him within his original universe. He tried to make the world a better place, but in the end, failed. Ink was stuck in this white void (hence, his development of monophobia), and then became insane, breaking apart his own soul because he did not want to be forgotten. He then started out as a new being, without a soul, without feelings. Ink waited, and waited, until finally, Mye (his creator finally) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful, and... well, just felt! If the intervals between colors were too long, though, he would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul. This is the reason most people mistake Ink having a soul.( and always remember that. ive seen way to many comics where ink has a soul...he dosnt have one) Category:Characters Category:AU